


I didn't mean to say that!

by MissyLiz



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLiz/pseuds/MissyLiz
Summary: Azul is having a big crush on you but is having a hard time getting his feelings across.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	I didn't mean to say that!

It hasn’t been long since Azul realized how he felt about you but ever since then, he couldn’t keep acting the way he usually does around you. He just _doesn’t_ know how to make you notice his feelings for you without him having to directly say so. But even if he knew, he seemed to be unwillingly more…clumsy, so to speak, when you were with him. His eloquent manner turned into rushed speech and awkward behavior. Just yesterday when he was trying to explain to you how to correctly create that potion you were given as homework, you got so close to him, he felt your hair tickling his neck. This totally fried his brain, he just had a blackout and was stumbling over his words like Idia. This wasn’t like him but being near you made him surprisingly nervous to the point his mask of self-confidence fell off.

Ah, the door to his office opened with a loud ‘thud’! And there you are, running right towards him with your stupidly cute grin which makes the butterflies in his stomach swirl around like a hurricane. Trying to calm himself, he looks to at his paperwork, avoiding your gaze but questioning you “What brings you here at this late hour? You know you should sleep early to avoid being sleepy during school hours or do you intend to follow Leona’s poor example?”. Not giving away the happiness dwelling inside him for you wanting to see _him_ , Azul Ashengrotto, so late at night. 

“I won the tickets to the musical remake of “The Little Mermaid”!! Can you believe it?” you exclaim in excitement. You came to see him personally just to let him know something you could have told him via text message or tomorrow at school? Could it be that Azul and Floyd were right that you were fond of him?…No, he can’t cloud his judgment just because he wishes that you feel the same. There it is again, he doesn’t know what you want from him, how he is supposed to react, what to say to you. He wants you to know how happy he is for, knowing just how much you wanted those tickets. But he has never liked anyone before, much less a human. How is he supposed to know what to do in these situations? You are truly devilish, driving him insane like that. 

He did not react to what you just said, not even looking up from his sheet of paper lying before him on the office desk. This made you start to wonder if he fell asleep, knowing thanks to Leona just how fast some people are able to doze off. Azul’s long bangs made it so you couldn’t really see his facial expression. Coming up with an idea to wake him or get any kind of reaction out of him, you get close enough to squish his cheek.

Azul suddenly jerked up and cried with a slightly tinted red on his cheeks and ears, _“Ah Goddammit! You are impossible! You don’t know what you are doing to me, acting all cute, making my heart race just with the simplest of touch. How am I supposed to react to this? I wish you would know what it’s like being in love with you!”_

Realizing too late that he just indirectly confessed his love to you, you are now met with a terrified Azul, shaking, ears, nose, and cheeks colored an even deeper shade of red. He stumbles over his words, stammering “Uhm”, “Ah” and “Uh’s”.

You, feeling the same toward him, take the initiative and ask him if you both want to watch the musical together as your first date since you like him too and would love to be his significant other.

Azul is perplexed, asking if you are joking. He can’t wrap his head around the fact, someone, much less you of all people would love someone such as himself. But when you confirm that you have been feeling the same way about him with a loving look on your face, he bursts into happy laughter. Hugging you tightly, he tells you how silly he feels now for having been so overdramatic and worrying himself. 

However, you know you can count on him continuing to be a dork who doesn’t know how to act around you, especially now that you are dating. Instead, you let him stay in blissful ignorance for now. After all, his dorkiness and more shy side is part of his irresistible charm and you wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Another scenario request I got on Tumblr, this one is quite short. I'm not even sure if this can be called a ficlet...
> 
> I actually think this came out pretty good. Still not satisfied but that is more because of my writing style than my creativity.
> 
> Azul is one of my favorite characters because he is so relatable to me, yet I feel when I write him I can't really depict his character to his full extent.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
